Choices
by Sollux25
Summary: Eridan is still with Feferi, but are his feelings drifting towards Sollux? The only problem is Karkat getting in the way. To Eridan it seems like he's flirting with the other. Would this be his only chance to get Sollux? Warning! Yaoi! Erisol,SolKat


_**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

It was late at night as Sollux typed fiercely on his computer. As usual he was coding, it was one thing he had a passion for. It always took him to peaceful places, always making him explore new worlds. One thing for certain was that he didn't liked to be disturbed during this special time. Just right then an urgent pounding at the door disturbed his beloved silence. "Sol!" Eridan's voice called out as soon as he burst into his room, closing the door behind him with a slam,_Not this diickhead agaiin_. He really didn't want to deal with this shit right now.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sollux's voice showing annoyance. "I need some advvice." Sollux slowly turned around to look at the slightly blushing Eridan. "Ith it about Feferi again? Becauthe I'm tho tired of thith bullthit." Eridan crossed his arms,"Yes," he grumbled, diid thii2 really have to happen now? Sollux's attention fixed back onto his computer as he got a message from Trollian.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CC:Hey

Eridan then peeked his head over Sollux's shoulder,"WWhy are yo-" Was all Eridan could say before he was thrown into the wall by Sollux's psionic powers. Eridan then slumped to the ground, winded by the sudden action."WWhat wwas that for?" Eridan slurred, but Sollux ignored him.

TA:Hii

TA:How are you and Eriidan doiing?

Feferi frowned behind her computer, it really wasn't going great. They were starting to fight quite often now.

CC:Glub,not so well…

CC:Why?

TA: Oh nothing, Ii wa2 ju2t curiiou2. Ii'll talk to you later

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trollingcuttlefishCuller [CC]

CC: 38(

Sollux got out of his chair and walked over to the slowly recovering Eridan. He propped Eridan's head up with his index finger, grazing into the troll's soft gray skin. "Tho I heard you and FF aren't getting that correct?" He asked as calmly as he possibly could. Eridan looked up into Sollux's red and blue eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, not pleased with what Sollux said."WWere'd you get that? Wwe're doing absolutely fine" Sollux grabbed Eridan's shirt snagging it. He pulled Eridan close to his face. "Liar,you son of a-" But he was cut off with as Eridan's lips crushed onto Sollux's. Immediately Sollux let go of the other troll and backed away quickly."W-What the fuck wath that for!?"

Eridan slowly stood up and smirked, quickly exiting Sollux's block, qujite proud of himself. Sollux then went back to his seat and turned on his computer, thinking about what happened.

* * *

Eridan walked out of Sollux's block like the sexy prince he is, running his hand through his hair and biting his lip as the other girl trolls passed him, giving him a wide eyed and disgusted look. He went to Feferi's block and lightly knocked on her door. "Come in!" Her excited voice called out. Eridan opened and closed the door. Feferi looked at who it was and ran over to Eridan, hugging him tightly.

Eridan titled her head up,"Hey." A big smile formed on Feferi's face,"Hi." Eridan stroked her cheek and bent down, kissing her deeply. She kissed back hungrily. The kissing continued for about 2 minutes until Eridan pulled away. "Eridan," She pleaded with big eyes."Feferi I have to say something."

Taking a deep breath with a paused."I love you." Though he still wasn't so sure anymore. With their fighting he was losing his interest. Feferi's eyes widened in glee,"I love you too!" She pecked him on the lips, at the last moment she drew the other closer. Eridan kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist and Feferi's arms wrapping around Eridan's neck.

Eridan grabbed the bottom of Feferi's shirt and tugged on it, kissing her hungrily. Both of them were enjoying this moment as Eridan kissed Feferi's neck, slowly lifting up her shirt, maybe he could forgive her.

Just at that moment Sollux burst into Feferi's room. He froze in his footsteps and so did Feferi and Eridan.

Quickly the two trolls disconnected both their faces blushing the colors of violet and purple. _What wa2 thiis douche doiing here? Ii thought iit wa2n't workiing out,_ Sollux thought.

"What the fuck ith happening?" Sollux scowled and Eridan blushed even more, he loved when Sollux did that."You guth are having a fucking make out thethion,cod motht dithurbing thight of the day," he said in disgust."You don't have to be so rude Sollux, we weren't expecting you," Feferi folded her arms and scowled."Yeah Sol" Eridan said mimicking Feferi."Wwhy are you here?" Sollux glared at him with piercing eyes,"I need to talk to Feferi, can you thcoot your ath out of the room?" Eridan was about to object but Feferi gave him a look that said to leave and comeback later.

The troll left her block in defeat and Sollux turned to look at Feferi with a slight smile,"I need to tell you thomething but I don't know how you'll take it." He gazed down looking vulnerable and fragile; he was actually shaking a little, which concerned Feferi even more."Maybe you should sit down Sol." "N-No I'm fine." He takes a deep breath,"ED kithed me," he blurted out. Feferi's jaw dropped she tried to say something but she couldn't form the words. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder."It's okay Sollux just don't think about it, it's alright." Sollux looked up at her.

"Why would he that if he knowth that he'th with you?" He furrowed his eyebrows."I don't know Sollux...maybe he's just moving on." She frowned, at the thought."I think I'm going to think thith over FF. Thank you." Sollux said and headed to the door,"Pleathe don't tell Eridan about any of thith." Then he walked out.

* * *

Sollux walked slowly to his block he was tired and hungry. The last time he ate he couldn't remember when. Sollux got to his block and opened the door and closing it. Before him stood Eridan. Sollux's eyes widened as he took a step back.."E-ED" Eridan ran towards him and pinned him to the door, earning a yelp from Sollux.

Sollux fought against Eridan. Sollux's arms shook trying to fight against him, he was weaker then the other. With one sudden momvement Sollux was thrown to the ground with a big thump. As he saw Eridan start come close to him he used his psionic powers to throw him towards the wall farthest from him, but it wasn't as powerful and he dropped him to the ground just before he hit the wall.

Sollux was weak and slightly shaking from not eating. Though Eridan drew closer, an amused look on his face, he enjoyed seeing Sollux weak and vulnerable. He pinned him to the ground, the other troll trying to fight looked up and down his thin torso,"Aww Sol looks like you havven't been eating." "Thut up Eridan." He hissed still thrashing trying to break free, though it didn't take long before he was tired out."L-Let go of me Eridan." He hissed. Eridan smirked and took off Sollux's glasses."Nah don't think so."

Sollux's heart was racing. Eridan put his face inches from Sollux's and looked him devilishly in the eyes"Poor Sol, so wweak, can't evven do a dam thing." With the last of Sollux's strength he managed to break one arm free, landing a powerful punch right in Eridan's jaw.

Eridan instinctively put a hand to his jaw, but he still smirked at the faded as soon as it appeared when the other troll's eyes rolled back and his body went limp. He started to shake at the fact of not knowing what to do.

Carefully he put his arms underneath the other troll and bridal carried him to his room. Laying Sollux in the violet bed sheets he ran and got cold rags, putting them on his head. Now all he could do is wait.

* * *

Eridan was still shaken up from Sollux passing out. To momentarily forget what happened he turned on his computer, going on Trollian. Seeing Fef online he messaged her

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CA: Hey Fef

CC: )-(-Ey Eridan!

CA: I need to tell you something

CC: W)-(at is it?

CA: I wwant to end our matespritship

CC: 38( Fin-E! I can find som-Eon-E –Els-E!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling with caligulasAquarium [CA]

Eridan sat there slightly shocked at what he just did, but he didn't care. It was all for Sollux…

An hour passed since Sollux had been out cold. He snapped his eyes open, quickly sitting up,gasping from the nightmare he had. It was about Aradia, the same horrific dream he always had. After that accident he felt like he could never love anyone else again.

He felt tears stinging his eyes and wiped them away. He looked around,noticing he wasn't in his own bed, that he was in Eridan's. He wondered why but then he remembered that he passed out.

A smell drifted from the small kitchen Eridan had and his stomach growled. Man was he hungry. It seemed like forever since he had eaten and he still didn't remember when that was.

Just a few seconds later came Eridan as he wandered into the room, with a tray of food and his cape off."Hey princess." Sollux grumbled , this couldn't be any worse. The other sat down beside him and set the food on the table beside his bed, glancing at him."Wwere you crying?" he scoffed. Sollux didn't respond and Eridan smirked, handing his food to him. They ate quietly, Sollux thinking about the previous events before he passed out, everything slowly coming together. He finished his food and set it down, Eridan doing the same.

Sollux remembering why he was mad at Eridan he leaped on top of the other, pinning him down"Why were you looking at my thingth?" He yelled. Eridan was taken by surprise and easily took hold of Sollux's wrists. Flipping him so he was on top. It shocked Sollux at how strong Eridan was.

Sollux squirmed underneath him." Eridan what the hell!" Eridan grabbed his hands and put them above his head, whispering in his ear,"You're mine." "What about Feferi you athhole?" Eridan smirked,"Let's say things happened." Sollux stilled and gritted his teeth. Eridan tied his hands together with his scarf so he could leave Sollux defenseless."Dam you ED!" He screamed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Eridan licked his neck and Sollux shivered. Sollux tried to move his arms down on Eridan,but he just held them in place above his head."Not so fast Captor."

Eridan dug his hand down Sollux's side earning a yelp from Sollux. The other squirmed, though he couldn't beat the bigger male. Eridan smirked, this was just what he wanted, well not wanted, he needed. A helpless Sollux that couldn't do anything about what Eridan was doing always gained him deep pleasure. This all felt like complete bliss.

Sollux struggled some more but Eridan sat on his hips. Sollux gasped at the pressure on his bulges, Eridan invading his mouth while he was distracted. Sollux shook his head trying to get the other's mouth out of his own, but Eridan put his hand on his head, forcing the other to kiss him.

Eridan broke the kiss after a while. He could feel the other shaking slightly beneath him. "Oh Sol are you scared?" He mocked as the other turned his head away not daring to look the other in the eye.

Though with one quick and powerful thrust to the side Eridan fell off of Sollux. Immediantly Sollux bolted to the door,Eridan close behind. Right when he touched the doorknob Eridan made an attempt to pounce on his leg. He jusr barely missed as Sollux was out the door.

For Sollux there was only one other person he could go to and that was Karkat.


End file.
